Free
by Slo Motion
Summary: "I laid down next to Roxanne and held her in my arms. The sun shone brightly on us. Things were looking up." AU season 7 fic. ChandlerRoxanne.


**Title: **"Free"

**Date Penned: **7.8.05

**Main Character(s): **Chandler and Roxanne

**Author: **Slo Motion (a.k.a Alexa)

**Rating: **T; for some language and sexual content

**Genre: **Drama, romance, one-short, AU, songfic

**Main POV:** Chandler and Roxanne

**Character Death: **None

**Coupling: **Chandler/Roxanne

**Songs Used: **"Free" by Kylie Minogue

**Setting: **Season 7; right after the episode "Smoking" ended.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven or Kylie Minogue's song "Free".

**Summary: **I curled up next to Roxanne and held her in my arms. The sun shone brightly on us. Things were looking up... AU season 7 fic. Chandler/Roxanne.

**A/N:** Ok, this will be very AU. And the poem appearing in this story is written by me and is called "Playing With Fire".

_XXX _

_Don't let them get to you_  
_The memories will fade  
__Into the burning flames  
__But from then on  
__Don't bring yourself the awful pain  
__That playing with fire can leave…_

**Chandler's POV**

"Thanks…" I told Eric as he walked off.

If only I had meant what I said. Damn you, Camden. If you were going to say sorry for being such a bastard since I first came here couldn't you have come up with a better gift?

Eric gave me a one-way ticket to see the devil that is my dad…that's not a gift.

More like a curse…a big, stupid curse.

Stupid Eric. If that old cook expects me to just forgive him for being such an asshole, he's dead wrong. He just made me hate him even more. He's lucky I don't like showing my anger.

I don't want to see my father. I never ever again want to see my father. After all the things he put me through…

**Flashback**

_I screeched in pain as my father whacked me even harder with the belt. Hit after hit, I felt more and more bruises form on my skin. It hurt like hell just to move._

_And there was good old Dad, above me with the belt. Beating me senseless. Calling me every vulgar name he could think of._

_My mother stood beside him, trying to grab the belt out of his hand. She was begging him to clam down._

"_Andrew, stop it please! You're hurting him! Please, just put the belt down and talk to him…" my mother pleaded. _

"_Shut up, Edie! I won't stop doing anything to this mistake! He betrayed me! I clearly told him that he was going to study business and continue the tradition that the men in this family have done for years, and what does he do? He changes classes behind my goddamned back! To religion! What kind of man studies religion!" he screamed._

"_Andrew, please…" my father shoved my mom into a wall. _

_He stopped beating me and looked at my mother. She was knocked out cold. _

"_Stupid bitch," he turned back to me, "and as for you, boy! I'm going to put your life into a living hell if you don't switch your classes back."_

"_No…" I said._

"_What did you say!" he asked, his eyes redder than fire._

"_I said no…" I replied weakly._

"_You'll be sorry you said that, you little bastard…" I felt the belt burn my skin…_

**End Flashback**

I Had never really felt love in my house, if you couldn't tell by that little memory.

All of my childhood memories were like that. My father always bringing me down and beating me. My always mom being injured while trying to protect me and often taking long trips to the hospital. My twin brother, Sid, always hiding away from it all.

The only love I had ever felt was from my brother. But that was only brotherly love. Not real love, romantic wise that is. I never really had much time for real love.

Until I met Roxanne, that is. I may have only been with her since last month, but I truly love her. She gives me this feeling of happiness and makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. She's so beautiful and amazing and is always there for me.

I love her. I love her so much I find myself crying out of happiness to have found her at times. She's the one…

Speaking of Roxanne, she opened her front door and peaked her head out. She walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the steps. I sat down next to her.

Roxanne smiled slightly at me. She took my hand and held it. Her hands were so warm. I allowed her to rest her head upon my shoulder.

"So, I'm guessing that Reverend Camden left," she said quietly.

I nodded slowly. I began to stroke her hair softly. I wanted to tell her all about how I still hated Eric and how much I loved and needed her. I wanted to confide in her so badly. She made me feel like I can tell her anything...

"I love you, Roxanne," I found myself saying.

Roxanne moved her head off of my shoulder. She just looked at me, her gorgeous eyes glowing.

"You do?" she asked, holding my hand tighter.

Did I? Did I love Roxanne?…Yes, I did.

"Yes, I do. I really do love you," I replied.

She smiled, "I love you too."

We shared an amazing kiss. I felt that love being magnified by four when Roxanne's lips were near mine. I felt so happy when her warm body was close to mine. But to my dismay, we broke the kiss.

Roxanne continued, "I'm so glad this happened. I've known I've been in love with you for weeks, but I was afraid to tell you."

When Roxanne finished talking, she became quiet. She was waiting for me to reply.

I pressed my lips up against hers. She allowed me access. Our tongues connected as they exchanged mouths. Our bodies were touching.

I rested my hands on Roxanne's back. I rubbed it gently. I pushed my tongue farther into her mouth. I moved my right hand up the back of Roxanne's shirt and fumbled with her bra clasp.

When she felt me trying to unclasp her bra, Roxanne broke our kiss. She looked at me.

"What's wrong? Weren't you enjoying it?" I asked, confused.

"No, it's not that. I was enjoying it…a lot. It's just, Chandler…what's gotten into you?" she asked.

I knew what she was talking about. She was wondering why I had become so…well, sexually driven.

I took her hand and looked into her eyes, "I'm ready."

"Ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready to fully commit myself to you, Roxanne. I love you. I've known since the first day I met you, and I'm ready to give myself to you," I replied.

I waited for her to reply. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I feel the same way about you. About loving you, and about going farther than kissing with you. Chandler, all my life, people have told me that I rush into things too fast. But I know I'm ready for this kind of relationship. So, not to sound cheesy, take me now," Roxanne said.

I grinned, "let's get to it, then."

I kissed her once again. Our tongues started to explore each other's mouths. We both stood up and went into Roxanne's house, closing and locking the door behind us…

_It's nighttime  
We're driving  
Lights go by and make stars in my eyes _

It's cold out and it's warm in  
When I have you by my side

And I know this is special  
When the breeze is on my face

For now and for always I'll dream about this time and place

This is the feeling I want for always  
This is the feeling I want for always  
Free, so free...

**Roxanne's POV**

Chandler and I kissed as we closed the door to my bedroom.

So this was it. This was what a real mature and adult relationship was like. I loved it.

I locked my door and turned back to Chandler. We kissed again.

His hands slid up the back of my shirt. He unclasped my bra and let it slide away from my chest. I soon felt his strong, warm hands wrap around my breasts. I moaned softly.

We removed every bit of our clothing. We fell onto the bed and sank under the covers, moving in rhythm with each other. Our bodies connected. And so did our hearts…

_It's special  
The feeling  
It's really nice  
So nice and new _

Slip into, believe it  
We'll do whatever we choose

And I know this is magic  
_On the road to God knows where _

For now and forever I'll dream about this time we share

This is the feeling I want for always  
This is the feeling I want for always  
Free, so free

_Free, so free _

This is the feeling I want for always  
This is the feeling I want for always  
Oh I…

**Chandler's POV**

I opened my eyes. Rays of bright sunlight greeted me. It was the next day.

I turned my eyes over to Roxanne. She was lying next to me, completely undressed.

I then realized that I was undressed too as the events of yesterday filled up my head.

Sid came to visit me…

Sid told me that our dad was dying of lung cancer…

Eric was a pompous jackass to me…

I went out with Roxanne…

Eric tried to talk to me…

I lied to Roxanne and said I was fine…

I went to Roxanne's house and told her the truth…

I wasn't fine…

Roxanne and I bonded…

I confided all of my childhood hurt in Roxanne…

She understood…

We kissed…

Eric showed up with his "gift"…

I lied to him by thanking him…

I told Roxanne I loved her…

We made love for the first time…

I stopped at _we made love for the first time_. Roxanne and I had made love. Not out of lust, but real and true love.

I loved Roxanne. I had showed Roxanne my love for her, as she did with me. We told each other of our love for each other and then gave each other our virginity.

I felt happy. Despite Eric and my dad and my problems, Roxanne made me feel hopeful. I needed her and I loved her so much.

I leaned over to Roxanne. She was still sleeping. She looked a lot like an angel with the sun hitting her beautiful face and her soft blonde hair.

I kissed her gently, "I love you, Roxanne. I need you, Roxanne. Let's stay together forever."

I know Roxanne heard me. Because the moment I stopped talking, a small smile crossed her sleeping lips and her head nodded slightly.

I curled up next to Roxanne and held her in my arms. The sun shone brightly on us.

Things were looking up.

_This is the feeling I want for always  
This is the feeling I want for always  
Free, so free_

_Free, so free  
Free, so free  
Free, so free_

_XXX_

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review.

Slo Motion_  
_


End file.
